


| ATEEZ | boyxboy oneshots |

by exotiny



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Angst, Fluff, Hongjoong, M/M, Mingi - Freeform, Requests, San - Freeform, Smut, Yeosang - Freeform, ateezimagine, ateezoneshots, choijongho - Freeform, choisan - Freeform, jeongyunho - Freeform, jongho, jungwooyoung - Freeform, kangyeosang - Freeform, kimhongjoong - Freeform, kpop, kpopimagine, mature - Freeform, oneshots, parkseonghwa - Freeform, sensitive, seonghwa, songmingi - Freeform, wooyoung - Freeform, yunho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exotiny/pseuds/exotiny
Summary: Each oneshot will have disclaimers (if necessary) and letters detailing what's included in it.This is what each letter will mean:A = angstS = softM = mature (for smut/sexual themes)W = warning (sensitive content)C = crossoverPlease feel free to make requests here in the comments, or you can message me with your request and I will get it done as soon as I'm able to.twitter: _exotiny_wattpad: exotinyinstagram: _exotiny_tiktok: _exotiny_discord: exotiny#0119
Kudos: 3





	| ATEEZ | boyxboy oneshots |

[disclaimer: this oneshot includes sexually descriptive content that is not suited for all readers, mature audiences only, and viewer's discretion is advised.]

2,375 words

(A/N: I am finally back from hiatus, and I missed you guys so much. I can't wait to start updating again and getting back into this author thing. I won't hold you any longer, so let's get into it. This oneshot was requested by vminhasmyheart enjoy!)

A soft sound of crackling filled the home from the burning wood in the fireplace. The glow from the blaze created a dim form of light within the living room.

The hours had neared midnight, typically Seonghwa would have been home for a few hours already, perhaps asleep in bed with his husband, but time dragged on as he still had not come home yet.

Hongjoong lounged back upon the arm of the couch, his legs crossed over one another with a pout upon his face. Seonghwa had been working a lot lately, and Hongjoong had prepared a special surprise waiting for when he got home. He figured he could help relieve some of his stress from the mountains of paperwork. He had made Seonghwa's favorite food, dressed up for his husband, and decorated the bedroom with rose petals. But as the hours came and passed, the food had gotten cold, and his whole plan was ruined. He ran his fingers along with the fabric of his ivory-colored, thigh-high socks, huffing out softly in disappointment. 

Hongjoong was dressed in a way that would have Seonghwa drooling; a tight-fitting blouse that exposed the honey skin of his chest, the shirt neatly tucked into a pink mini skirt that barely covered his perky butt and thigh-high socks. He even wore the panties that he liked, a sheer set of white lace that hugged his curves beautifully.

The blonde-haired male was not only disappointed but a bit superstitious as to why his husband was not home yet.

Just as Hongjoong had lifted himself from the couch to go to bed, he could hear the front door open and close from the hallway.

His heart filling with excitement, Hongjoong grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it around himself to hide his skimpy apparel, then trotted out into the hallway with a smile upon his face.

"Seonghwa!" The smaller male called out in a happy tone. His smile soon faded when he noticed the look upon his lover's face. He looked exhausted, drained, and clearly upset.

"Baby?" Hongjoong sounded concerned, tilting his head as he approached the taller male. "Are you alright?"

Rubbing his forehead, Seonghwa kicked off his shoes at the door with a heavy sigh. "I'm just so over this week... My boss refused my promotion, and now he has me doing paperwork that doesn't even pertain to my job description. Fucking prick..." He grumbled, walking right past Hongjoong.

Hongjoong immediately frowned. Usually, Seonghwa gave him a kiss and a hug when he came home, but he just watched his lover shuffle down the hallway and into the kitchen. Hongjoong decided to follow him into the kitchen, leaning against the archway and gripping at the blanket around his shoulders.

"I made-"

"Please, I'm not in the mood right now. I'm getting something to eat and going straight to bed. Leave me be for now." Seonghwa cut him off, getting out some stuff to make a sandwich.

Hongjoong bit down on his bottom lip softly, his gaze falling to the ground. "I was just telling you that there was some tteokbokki in the fridge..."

As Seonghwa sat at the breakfast nook in the corner of the kitchen, he gave a weird look to Hongjoong and took a bite of the sandwich in his hand. "Tteokbokki? When did you make tteokbokki?" He questioned through a mouthful.

"I-I made it for dinner, but you came home late so... I put it in the fridge. I wanted to surprise you since you have been working so hard lately."

"You know I hate surprises, Joong... It wouldn't make me feel better." Seonghwa huffed out as he took another bite of the sandwich in his hand.

The blonde-haired male gripped the blanket in his fists tighter, swallowing hard before he cleared his throat softly. Hongjoong felt like an idiot for going the extra length to treat his husband, only to learn that none of it would've been appreciated to begin with.

Hongjoong's bottom lip began to quiver slightly as he drew in a deep breath. "I-... Um... I'm sorry..." He said in a small, trembling tone and pushed off of the archway to make his way down the hallway.

Seonghwa watched as his husband leave the room, letting out a sigh with a subtle shake of his head. He knew he had upset Hongjoong, but he was too tired to press the matter more, he just wanted to finish his sandwich and get into bed.

______

Seonghwa rubbed his face gently, his socks shuffling softly against the hardwood floors as he made his way toward their bedroom. Just before he entered the room, he could hear soft whimpers and sniffs. The door to the bedroom was cracked a bit, so Seonghwa pressed his fingertips against the wood and pushed it open slowly.

"Joong-" Seonghwa immediately fell silent when he noticed that Hongjoong was picking up rose petals from the floor one by one.

With tears glistening on his cheeks, Hongjoong looked over at Seonghwa as he still gripped at the blanket around his shoulders with his other hand full of rose petals. The taller male felt his chest tighten a bit, quickly realizing that Hongjoong had planned something he thought would be special, and he had completely rained on his parade.

"Hongjoong, I didn't know-"

"Don't... Just don't... All of this was stupid anyway, forget it." Hongjoong dismissed in a hurt tone, walking over to the dresser to drop the petals back into a plastic container

Seonghwa sighed out softly, walking into the room and approaching his husband from behind. "Baby... I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have been so insensitive." He said in a soft tone, grabbing ahold of Hongjoong's shoulders to turn him around.

Hongjoong looked up at the taller male, his brows cinching together. "It doesn't matter anymore, Seonghwa. Let me finish cleaning this stupid mess up." He huffed out as he dried his tears.

Seonghwa could notice the collar of Hongjoong's blouse peeking out from the blanket, causing him to squint his eyes slightly. He tilted his head to one side, grabbing ahold of Hongjoong's hand to make him let go of the blanket, but his lover resisted and kept a tight grip on the fabric.

"What are you wearing under there?" Seonghwa questioned, raising a brow.

"The other part of your surprise if you really must know." Hongjoong spat out, looking away from Seonghwa. "But you ruined it so just let me clean this up so I can get changed..."

"No. Let me see."

Seonghwa had managed to pull Hongjoong's hand away from the blanket, slipping his hands under the fabric and sliding it off of his shoulders. His eyes began to wander over the attire his lover was wearing, causing Seonghwa to swallow dryly at the sight.

The way the thigh-high socks squeezed Hongjoong's plump thighs, the way the mini skirt hugged his hips, the way the blouse fit against his torso and exposed the silky skin of his chest... It awakened a hungry heat within Seonghwa's stomach, causing him to lick at his lips. He could feel his pants become uncomfortably tight from the excitement swelling up.

Hongjoong bit at his bottom lip once again when he noticed that certain expression on Seonghwa's face, the one that looked hungrily at his body, the one that told Hongjoong that he was in for one hell of a ride.

"I-I did all of this because you've been so stressed... I just wanted to relieve your stress, make you feel good." Hongjoong said quietly, his cheeks flaring up with a gentle heat.

Seonghwa's hands found their way to Hongjoong's thighs, his fingertips dragging along the soft skin as he lifted up the mini skirt, a smirk curling upon his lips when he saw the white lace panties that he adored. Hongjoong's heart started to race with excitement in his chest, he constantly craved his husband's touch more than he would like to admit.

"I suppose I can't let a treat as succulent as this go to waste..." Seonghwa's voice had lowered into a deep, seductive tone. "Why don't you make your Oppa feel good? Show me what that pretty mouth can do..."

Hongjoong almost let out a moan right then from how Seonghwa was talking to him, and he didn't hesitate to get down on his knees in front of his lover. Seonghwa watched with anticipation as he undid his belt and pants, soon pushing down on the waistband and watching his stiff member spring from the confinement of his pants.

The blonde-haired male looked up at him just as his tongue teased the rim of the tip, earning a soft groan from Seonghwa. When Hongjoong took the whole length into his mouth, Seonghwa tangled his hand tightly into the golden locks of the younger male, pushing himself in so deep down his lover's throat that he began to gag. 

Seonghwa groaned every time he hit the back of his husband's throat, a knot tightening in his stomach.

Tears pricked Hongjoong's eyes from the ruthless gagging that he was receiving, saliva stringing from his chin and dripping onto the bare skin of his thighs. He didn't care how hard Seonghwa went, he enjoyed every moment of it. It wasn't long until Seonghwa shoved his girth as deep as he could, a warm, salty liquid rushing down his throat, deep groans sounding from his throat. Seonghwa pulled the smaller male from his length, smirking when he heard Hongjoong gasp for air followed by a series of moans. The sight of his lover a drooling, flustered mess at his feet only made him want more.

He pulled Hongjoong to his feet, encasing his lips in a passionate, open-mouthed kiss to get a taste of himself. It didn't take long for Seonghwa to strip both of them, bare bodies now pressed together amongst a pile of clothes.

When Seonghwa finally broke away from the kiss, there was a sparkle of lustful energy in his eyes.

"Get on the bed..." Seonghwa demanded with a low growl.

Hongjoong immediately did as he was told, making his way over to the bed and hopping onto the soft sheets on his back. Seonghwa reached into the top drawer of the dresser, pulling out a condom and a bottle of cherry-flavored lube. He made his way over to the bed where his lover laid wide open for him, just begging to be taken by him.

He set the items upon the bed, then hooked his arms around Hongjoong's thighs, pulling him down to the edge of the bed. He took a moment to admire his lover's body, shaking his head with a slight groan.

"God... You're so perfect..." Seonghwa praised with a sweet tone, running a gentle hand over his lover's throbbing member and earning a soft moan from him.

"Please, Oppa... I can't wait anymore." Hongjoong pleaded in a whiny manner as he couldn't help but squirm.

"Not yet... Prep first, then I'll give you what you want, baby boy."

Seonghwa took the bottle of lube into his hands, slicking up a couple of fingers before positioning them at Hongjoong's entrance. As he pushed them inside, Hongjoong's eyes rolled back slightly and he let out a soft moan in response to his walls being stretched. The blonde-haired male's hips writhed as Seonghwa's fingers curled inside of him. His moans became more whiny and loud when a flaming knot formed in his gut.

"A-Ah... O-Oppa~" Hongjoong was cut off by his own moans.

Seonghwa removed his fingers suddenly, earning a whine from the smaller male as the pleasure was rudely ripped away from him. The older male didn't waste any time rolling the condom onto his length and lining himself up before thrusting roughly inside Hongjoong.

Hongjoong gasped sharply, his face contorting from the sudden pain and pleasure stretching him open even more. That's when Seonghwa brought his legs up to his shoulders, thrusting as deep and as hard as he could into him. Hongjoong cried out pathetically, gripping at the fabric of the sheets as every angled thrust slammed into his sweet spot.

With the speed and strength that Seonghwa was going at, Hongjoong felt the flaming knot return and it burned hotter and hotter with each second.

"I'm gonna-"

Slowing his pace, Seonghwa immediately pulled Hongjoong's legs off of his shoulders, only to replace them around his waist so he could lean down into his ear.

"Cum for your Oppa, baby boy..." Seonghwa cooed in a sultry tone of voice as he gripped at Hongjoong's blonde hair, starting to kiss the skin of his neck.

Hongjoong arched his back slightly and pressed his head back into the soft mattress, his body bursting with heat as he released. Small mewls and breathless sighs escaped his mouth as Seonghwa continued to chase his release.

With one final thrust, Seonghwa buries his face into Hongjoong's neck and bit down softly to stifle a groan.

After they both had come down from their highs, Seonghwa pulled out and slipped the condom off, tossing it into the trash bin beside their dresser. He collapsed onto the bed next to his euphoric, panting lover who was still coming down from his intense climax.

Seonghwa didn't hesitate to pull the smaller male into his arms, kissing at the sweat-beaded skin of his forehead softly. "I'm so sorry I dismissed your surprise... You know I love you, baby boy... I always will."

"I-It's okay... G-God, I love you s-so much..." Hongjoong said with a tired giggle under his breath, and it wasn't long until he had passed out from the exhausting experience.

Seonghwa followed after his lover, falling into a deep state of sleep while tenderly holding Hongjoong's sweaty body against his chest.

Despite the minor hiccup earlier, they never failed to find themselves wrapped in each other's arms at the end of the night.

True love at its finest.


End file.
